battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Laguna Alta
Laguna Alta (English: High Lake) is a map featured in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 that was added in the first VIP map pack. This map is set in South America. Description Conquest Equipment Bases There are three capturable control points on Laguna Alta, as well as the two uncapturable bases. RU Deployment The RU Deployment is the starting area for the RU team. They are allotted one BMD-3 and three Quad Bikes. The base has only one entrance, making spawn trapping very easy by a good opposing team. The base is closest to the Train Depot. A: Farm The Farm is located at the middle of the map. A KORD spawns in the upper level of the barn, looking out over the river with a good view of the map, but the user can be sniped out of it as it is not shielded. Both teams can reach this point very easily and quickly trough use of Quad Bikes the light tanks - of which usually both confront here as well. There is a bridge nearby which can be destroyed to hinder each team's progress to the Train Depot or the Lumber Mill. B: Train Depot The Train Depot is the control point with the broken train bridge and is closest to the RU Deployment. A KORD will spawn here atop the wall in front of a house. There are many rocks and trees that snipers can use for cover here. C: Lumber Mill The Lumber Mill is the control point closest to the US Deployment. A UAV-1 will spawn on top of the mill and a KORD will spawn near the guard house out in front. If the Americans win the match, two F/A-18s will fly in and bomb the lumber mill, regardless of whichever team is control of the location. The lumber mill is usually the most contested point in Laguna Alta with enemies coming from all sides, people must be on guard from the roofs and inside the Lumber Mill itself. US Deployment The US Deployment is the starting area for the US team. They are given one M3A3 Bradley and three Quad Bikes. The base has two entrances, which makes spawn trapping slightly harder compared to the RU Deployment. Notes *Capture and hold Charlie from the start. Combined with the height advantage, the UAV-1, and the mounted KORD, it is very easy to hold. However, a team will need one of each class to hold it easily and effectively as the enemy will be relentless to attack it for the UAV. Main attack routes include the road to Bravo or Alpha or the woods next to the large mill building and the river. *At the Lumber Mill, there is a possible way to get into a useful sniping spot on the cliffs. A player must get on top of the barracks or aluminum shed by jumping on top of the aluminum wall in back or the lumber sticking out in front and run-jump onto the cliff (run-jumping allows further distance and sometimes height). They can then run-jump along the side if they are careful until they reach some bushes that conceal their position a little. They are fairly exposed in this area and it is best to use the Recon kit as their ghillie suit will help conceal the player further. It is also best to get here early in game as another player may notice one running along the cliffs and take them out before they get there. Squad Rush Outcome US Victory Two F/A-18s will bomb the lumber mill, declaring victory. RU Victory Three BMD-3s and 2 Su-25s will arrive, as American forces retreat. Trivia *Many players confuse this map with Valparaiso, seeing that it was the name of the map before they changed it. A good way to remember is both take place in different spots and different regions. *Two fighter jets bomb Fire Base C if the Americans win on the map. If the Americans have Fire Base C when the map ends it means that those jets are causing friendly fire. *The treads of the BMD-3s in the Russian endings run backwards. Category:Maps of Battlefield: Bad Company 2